


For their entertainment

by R3ad3r1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, Music, light D/s dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ad3r1/pseuds/R3ad3r1
Summary: A song can be of help.





	For their entertainment

Adam is scrolling through his phone, sipping a beer from a bottle. He's kind of tired: reharsal has been tough today and he is starting to feel the pressure of the upcoming leg of the tour. In addition to that there's the whole Tommy situation that is driving him crazy. The have hooked up few times and then Adam put a stop to it.

"I don't want this. Or we are doing it properly or we don't do it. I don’t wanna hurt you, but also I don't wanna get hurt." he explained keeping Tommy at distance.

"What does properly even mean?"

"I need committment, I need us to be exclusive, if we want to spice it up we can do that together but..."

"You are possessive, man."laughed Tommy "I'm more than that..."

Tommy got serious then and Adam had to tell him that he is in the lifestyle and that he looks for a partner that is interested in BDSM. He also told Tommy that he has the attitude of a sub, so pliant and responsive to his touch. Then he knew that Tommy was needing a bit of time to let all sink in.

No sex, no kisses after that exchange, they are back to the platonic phase of their relationship: cuddles, teasing, flirting but nothing more. And Adam is struggling because he wants Tommy back, he needs Tommy back but he also know that a vanilla relationship is not for him. He doesn't want to push the boy, though...he will give him all the time he needs to figure it out.

So now he is looking at Tommy singing and dancing in the room. "For your entertainment" starts and Tommy smiles, then he begins to sing. Adam' lips curl into a smile but there is something wrong with Tommy. Tommy is actually thinking about the lyrics as he is hearing them for the first time in his life and still.

The song progresses and Adam worriedly steps towards Tommy who is staring at him petrified. The lyrics resound into the room _Baby, I'm in control Take the pain Take the pleasure I'm the master of both_ and Tommy opens his mouth in realization, he doesn't even sing anymore.

Adam gently grab his wrist "Tommy Joe...are you ok?"

Tommy shooks his head.

_No escaping when I start Once I'm in I own your heart There's no way to ring the alarm So hold on until it's over_

At this point Tommy shivers, murmuring "Adam..." and Adam understands what is all of this about.

Tommy is scared, actually scared. He smiles, cupping Tommy's face

"There is always a way for you to stop me. It's not about having you terrified, it's about giving me control over you."

Tommy grips at Adam's forearm, he is confused because he wants to fulfill every desire Adam can have.

"Adam..." he says again and Adam kisses him.

Tommy can feel his body becoming boneless under Adam's touch and he understands that Adam is right: he is a sub, it's his nature and he wants to embrace it.

For their entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to an Adommy fic. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
